1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus capable of uniformly discharging a functional liquid such as an ink or a solution of EL (electroluminescence) light emitting material, to a manufacturing method for functional liquid applied substrates such as color filters or EL element substrates used in display devices, and to a manufacturing method for devices or electronic equipment such as an electro-optical apparatus comprising such functional liquid applied substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for manufacturing a functional liquid applied substrate used in a display device, that of inducting the functional liquid by an ink Jet method into pixels formed by partitioning with banks on a substrate is known. With this functional liquid applied substrate, it is necessary to make the amount of functional liquid discharged to each pixel as uniform as possible and to minimize irregularities between pixels.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-58074, there is a description of controlling the drive voltage on the basis of variation compensation data produced by making measurements beforehand for each nozzle, in order to compensate for variation in ink discharge amounts between nozzles.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-58704, however, compensation data must be produced for each nozzle, an operation which involves time and trouble. Also, because it is necessary to provide drive voltage control means separately for each nozzle, the circuit configuration must of necessity be made complex.
In cases where it is not necessary to make the variation in discharge amount absolutely 0, on the other hand, there is no need to provide for such a complex and time-consuming configuration as that described above. The targeted value for film thickness irregularity is ±1.5% or less in a 64-tone EL element substrate, ±3% or less in a 32-tone EL element substrate, ±6% or less in a 16-tone EL element substrate, and ±5% or less in a color filter, for example, and there is a range of tolerance of some degree allowed for the variation in coating film thickness on functional liquid applied substrates.
An object of the present invention is to provide both an ink jet recording apparatus capable of making the amount of functional liquid discharge uniform with procedures and a configuration that are simple, and a functional liquid applied substrate manufacturing method.